


Fall

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Big old ink explosion, Gen, Injury, Oh Dear, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Wally thought he’d already lived through the worst day of his life.He was definitely wrong.





	1. You Die A Hero

_8th February 1938_

Wally passed a small screw between his hands. Back and forth, back and forth. He could feel the other man’s glare but decided to ignore it. He hadn’t better things to do. Like pass this screw back and forth. There was the tightening of a screw against opposing forces and the creaks of a stool. A shadow went over Wally. He still didn’t look up. Back and forth until it fell.

”Wally, I’m not done yet but I need to be somewhere. Can you watch the pipe?”

”Sure.”, Wally kicked the nail on the floor in rage.

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Of course you will.”

Wally walked over to pick up the screw, only to find it had gone over the edge of the hole. The deep void that lay beneath the Ink Machine. He scowled at it, willing it to cough back his one form of entertainment. It obviously did not. This left Wally in an even worse mood. He stormed back to his box, muttering under his breath. He let out a groan of boredom and stared at the ceiling. An inky puddle lay above him, bits of ink slowly dripping to the floor. Plop, plop, plop.  _Wow._ He thought at another drop. _It’s sad how this is more interesting than my job._ Wally stared at it. It was entrancing how the light shone on it’s glossy surface. It was much prettier outside of the pipes. He turned his head at a loud creaking. His eyes widened. The whole pipe was swelling and pulsing. He hopped to his feet and looked about frantically.

”Sh** sh** sh** sh**!”

He ran over to the pipes safety gauge. He switched his feet every second, biting the nails on one of his hands. He reached out on instinct and tightened it. It seemed safe, for now. Letting out a sigh of relief. He wiped the seat from his face and sat back down. He closed his eyes and thought about sleeping in his comfy bed after work. _Y’know, it wouldn’t hurt to take a nap now....._

* * *

 

Wally didn’t normally dream. Which is why it was so confusing to be sitting in the middle of some sort of void on a very out of place box. He looked around. He looked at his hands. He moved certain parts of his body before frowning. _Huh. I don’t often have this much control in my dreams._ He stood up and looked around. There was nothing but black for miles and miles. It seemed strangely shiny. He looked up. What looked like cages hung above him, faded noises echoing from them. _Wow. What was in my lunch today?_ He continued to walk. He looked up again. Same cages. He ran before looking up. Same cages. _That ain’t right._ He fell over at the ground shaking vigorously. The things in the cages wailed and their prisons swung back and forth. _Ok, what!?_ Wally heard what sounded like rushing liquid and turned his head to see an ink tsunami heading towards him. _Sh-_

* * *

 

He felt his entire body shake as someone woke him up. He pushed off their hands and saw Thomas looking down at him with a greater fury than any he’d ever seen. He felt vibrations travelling through his body and saw that the entire wall looked like it was expanding. Thomas yanked him up by his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

”What did you _do?_ ”, He growled.

”I don’t know! The pipes were acting up so I tightened the safety gauge.”

Thomas’s eyes widened in horror and he dropped Wally. He looked about. Ink was starting to leak from the walls, the dripping on the ceiling becoming faster.

”You _idiot._ ”

”Well maybe if you hadn’t wondered up from some ‘important business’, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

”Oh so it’s my fault!? Not the person who was playing with a goddamn screw instead of doing his f**ing job!!”

”Perhaps if you actually explained it to me-“

His words were drowned out by an ear shattering explosion. A pipe on the far left had exploded up, ink flying and running. Wally covered his ears as another, closer one burst. Glass flew in his direction, the machine being bashed with the remains of wood. Thomas ran over to the control panel and pressed the ‘LOWER’ button. Wally dodged a fountain of ink and glass debris. He slipped with a yelp and rolled away from glass shards. He stumbled to his feet and finally got over to Thomas. He turned to face him, gripping the pannel for dear life as the shaking grew stronger. Wally tried to ask him what to do but instead Thomas screamed.

”WALLY, WATCH OUT!!!!!”

He grabbed him by the shoulders and hurled him out of the way. His feet felt nothing and he watched Thomas stare as he cut through the air. Time slowed. An ear shattering explosion sounded, every glass crack and droplet sounding in his ears. Thomas’s head turned. A black mass crossed over Wally, swallowing the man whole. Wally called out in distress. The liquid began to fall down to him, it’s rain hitting every inch of his body. His head smacked against something hard, and the void was the only thing that remained.


	2. Or Live A Villain

_9th February 1938_

He opened his eyes with great difficulty. Every inch of him ached and his leg felt unusually numb. A throbbing was inside his head like some sort of drum. He tried to sit up only for someone to gently push him back down. Through his disoriented vision, Wally could make out Allison. She looked tired, shadows under her eyes and her hair dishevelled.

”No, rest.”, Allison told him, her voice exhausted.

He stared at the ceiling for a bit. There were no ink stains. He was sure he could make out a pipe nearby and what looked like one of those eye test things. _Wait, is this the infirmary? What am I doing here?_

“How are you feeling?”, He looked to see that Allison had pulled up a chair.

”Bad.”, He mumbled in response.

Allison nodded. Her eyes were distant. She was making an effort to care but in the end she was lost in her thoughts. They both looked up at the creaking of the stairs. Joey peered around the corner. Without asking, he came down into the room ant stood beside the bed.

“How is he doing?”, Joey asked, looking down at Wally.

His eyes were examining him, filled with a strange hate. Wally returned the favour, glaring back.

”Bad.”, Joey moved his focus to Allison, “I don’t think he’ll be back on his feet soon.”

”Or, well, foot.”, Joey corrected her, sending Wally a cruel smile and walking off.

Wally puzzled over what he said before turning to Allison.

”What did he mean by foot?”

”Well, Wally...”, Allison began, “Yesterday, you and Thomas were doing repairs near the machine. Can you rember that?”

He sifted through his fuzzy memories and nodded uncertainly. _Thomas was being a jerk._

“Good. And there was a problem with the pipes, and there was a massive explosion. You were found unconscious on top of the descending ink machine. You were spotted by R&D. We managed to get you off and in here.”

”What about Thomas?”, Walky asked, surprised at his own concern.

”Thomas...”, Allison took a deep breath, “Thomas was never found. We think that he may have....fallen down the hole....Anyway, you sustained an injury.”

”What kind of injury?”

He didn’t know why he asked as fear rose up inside of him.

”Your leg....Every bone in the lower half shattered upon impact with the ink machine. Your lungs were damaged by the little bit of ink you swallowed but you’re not going to die.”

Wally wasn’t listening to the rest of what she said. His brain tuned it out and played her last words on repeat like a broken record. _Every bone in the lower half shattered._ He tried to move his leg. His right legs top worked. The lower half didn’t respond. His knee was cut with a sudden pain. He took sharp breath and was earned a pain in his lungs. He didn’t cry often. He was sure the last time he cried was when he was 12. Which is why the feeling of tears on his face and the pain behind his eyes felt strangely new.

”Wait! It’s not that bad!”, Allison exclaimed, “I mean, you’re alive! You can still walk, you can still talk! Sure there’s some setbacks, but apart from that you can still function! Plus, uh, the crying probably isn’t good for you’re lungs!”

Her words didn’t work. Sobbing continued to fill her ears. And she could only watch. Eventually, he stopped. He stared at the ceiling. His face was expressionless, the only hint of emotion the tear stains. Finally, he looked at her with eyes that had lost their light.

”I would’ve preferred dying.”

Allison tired to muster something to say, something comforting, But to no avail. 

“Could you please leave me alone. I need some time to think.”

Reluctantly, Allison stood up. She didn’t want to leave him alone. **_But there’s nothing else I can do._** She shuffled toward the stairs and glanced back. Wally was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........World hates Wally.


	3. Found You

His numb back stung as he attached the last wire to it. Once the pain had died away, he tried to move his hand. The fingers flexed with robotic creaks. He smiled, or at least felt like he was inside. Standing up, he checked around the corner before making his way through. Cobwebs and dust moved as he passed before settling down. The only sound was his footsteps in this isolated part of the studio. He moved his fingers about and adjusted his arm just for the heck of it. It felt good to be complete. Adjusting to his new body had taken a while, and it had taken weeks upon weeks of scavenging to fix up this arm but it had all been worth it. _Now I just have to find someone and tell them-_ He let out a yelp as he was yanked off the ground. He hung, gently swaying by his ankle. It was a trap. A man emerged from behind a corner. His face was emotionless, yet his eyes filled with joy. He noticed that his former boss was wearing a strange black glove on his left hand. Joey stared him in his inhuman eyes before smiling.

”Found you Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh crap.


End file.
